finding love finally
by cheergirl4390
Summary: when Nessie goes off to boarding school it seems like a century, when she comes back, lots of things change. feelings, love, family, war, hurt they can't hide anymore!
1. the hurting

Jacob and Renesmee's Love Story

Summary:

When Renesmee leaves to go to boarding school, Jacob is left behind in the dust in a deep depression until when she turns physically 18 and returns and brings back life and other surprises. Will Edward like these surprises? Will Jacob be severely punished?

Jacob p.o.v.:

My heart is broken into a shattered mess when I wished her goodbye when she was physically ten, I felt as though the sun would never shine again. I shoved that to the back of my mind because the leech is still listening into my thoughts. _O ya bloodsucker watch this, suck on that_ I inserted a thought of a movie where they were on top of each other the girl with her legs on either side of the male and they leaned closer and got into the kiss including the girl I was imaging was Bella when she was human then me as the male and I brought it farther, he took off his shirt and so did she then… the pants! I could barely hold back my laughter when I saw Edward's face… priceless. Then Bella smacked Edward. "What happened…why are you trying to gag and pucker your lips like that!!!!'' he just looked at her then me and shuddered at the thought.'' You have one sick mind Jacob'' Edward barely gasped out. Then Renesmee put her luggage in the carryon bag machine that puts the luggage in the plane. She ran to us and wrapped us all in her little hands in a bear hug and let us go. Then tears formed around her eyelids then one by one streamed down her face. I moved my hand up to wipe them from her face trying to hold back mine. "Awwww Jake don't cry I am going to miss you the most!!!!'' she said grabbing my shirt pulling me into another bear hug then kissed my cheek. ''I will see you guys soon and will write soon, ok!'' she let go then that was the last time I saw her. I was never the same, always worrying that she was getting hurt, for her birthday; I sent her a cell phone with me on speed dial for emergency. I went wolf most of time since I never knew if anything and after all the years I knew nessie, I never told her I imprinted on her. I guess I was too nervous and embarrassed. Time went by so slow it felt like a century when she called me…

nessie: hey Jake guess what?

Me: what?

nessie: I am coming home next week! For good

Me: OMG REALLY YAY WHEN YOU GET BACK WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE… wait your voice sounds different

nessie: it wouldn't be because well first I haven't talked to you since I was ten and second because I am talking on the phone but hey you sound the same! Ha-ha

Me: ya real funny I can't wait to see you all grown up. Well I suppose you have to do homework so I talk to you later!

nessie: uh...u...Um o...O...Ok! By...Bye Jacob!

I closed the phone then slouched on the wall thanking the lord for bringing her back.

The week went by so fast, which I was happy for!

I phased so I would get to the Cullen's house quicker than running in my human form, when I got closer I phased back and shoved my shorts on hopping the way. It wasn't until I got there I noticed everything I was wearing everything backwards with my fly undone and of course I didn't know that. It was when Blondie (Rosalie) opened the door then fell to the floor laughing her butt off when she fell all the eyes left the TV and glanced at me then did the same thing except Edward was holding Bella bridal style when he came in the door and dropped her then rolled on the floor laughing, what sucks is the dang bloodsuckers didn't need air so they continued for several minutes, until I literally had to shout repeadtly to carry over their insane laughter. "HELLO RENESMEE probably waiting at the airport!''I shouted then I felt better because everyone except Emmett and Jasper who continued to laugh but we just opened the door and they both gasped " HEY SHE IS OUR NEICE YOU CAN'T LEAVE US'' they shouted running out the door. We got to the airport in no time; it only took Edward 10 minutes to get from forks, Washington to Seattle. We had enough time for me to fix my outfit since everything was backwards and remembered to zip it up!


	2. welcome home

Jacob and Renesmee's Love Story

we ran towards the car, realizing we were late. of course Edward was driving at least 100 mph down the road towards Seattle's airport, we got there in less than 20 minutes.

everyone looked at us when we walked in, girl's noticing me, Edward, Emmett, and carlisle.

while the guys stared at shorty, Blondie, and Bella.

when they looked at us and the guys muscles everybody but me held on to their life long partner in crime.

i walked toward the board, that had the flight schedule, Nessie's is landing in 10 minutes.

when a short, pretty brunette girl came practically skipping over and tried to make a conversation.

"hi, i saw your friends over there..."

i interrupted her " look lady they already have wives and husbands so..."

she interrupted me " oh no, i saw that, i was referring to you, it seems like you don't have anyone to love and i felt sorry for you!"

" oh no, my love is coming off the plane(pointing to the board from British Colombia then pointed toward the Cullen's) that's her family" i said smirking, i only wished that she really loved me back

she took that as a rejection then sulked and dragged herself back where she came from and looked at the board again.

at least that lady occupied me, now the plane is landing, so any second now.

people started walking out of the plane, but everyone gotten out, but i didn't see her. i looked over at Emmett who was shrugging and i gave a worried expression.

jasper walked over and put his stone, ice hand on my shoulder.

" it's OK, i smell her... wait she is almost here because i sense her emotions!" he tried comforting but got excited and looked towards the doors... when a gorgeous girl stepped out of the hallway with her long, bronze ringlets bouncing as she jogged across the room with her arms wide ready to hug me, since she was closer to me so i had my my arms wide ready for action but she ran right past me. into her parents arms then to everyone else, i was dumbstruct, i let my mouth hang open, she must have seen my expression and ran over giving me a kiss on the cheek and hugging me so tightly, i gasped for air, no one ever did that to me. except for her. "need air!!!!'' was all i could get out of my mouth when she finally let go and mouthed sorry when emmett walked passed me to get her bag then we all walked to the car


End file.
